Sigismund
|-|First Captain of the Imperial Fists= |-|High Marshall of the Black Templars= Summary Sigismund was the First Captain of the Imperial Fists Legion during the Great Crusade and the Horus Heresy. Sigismund was a name that echoed through the Great Crusade even before the darkness of the Horus Heresy made him the stuff of legends. Born on Terra and raised to the Legiones Astartes as the Great Crusade was at its height, he ascended in rank and renown thanks to a simple fact: he was a warrior of unparalleled lethality and ability. Beneath the Primarchs there has perhaps never been a more skilled warrior in combat. Across the battlefields of hundreds of worlds and the duelling floors of every Legion he was never defeated except on one occasion, and only through treachery, when he received a headbutt to the face from the Night Lords' infamous First Captain Jago Sevatarion. The fire of the Crusader always burned brightly in him and if one warrior could embody the Great Crusade's spirit of noble conquest it was Sigismund. Those who faced him in the circle of blades, or stood beside him in battle, speak of a fury shackled by an iron will and an inherent genius for dealing death that bordered on the supernatural. It was his skill and fire that brought Sigismund to command the Templars of the Legion's First Company, and the most exalted position in the Imperial Fists beneath Rogal Dorn himself. Following the tragic events of the Heresy, the Space Marine Legions were broken down into smaller Chapters. Sigismund would go on to become the first High Marshal (Chapter Master) of the newly formed Black Templars Space Marine Chapter after the Second Founding in the early 31st Millennium. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 5-A, likely 4-B Name: Sigismund Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: Over 1,000 years old at death Classification: Space Marine, First Emperor's Champion, Former First Captain of the Imperial Fists, High Marshall of the Black Templars Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Both from themselves, and their Auspex, which can detect many different forms of movements and forms of energy and radiation to provide near-perfect assessment of any battlefield), Information Analysis (Can accurately analyze any chemical he eats/tastes and break them down if required), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (High-Low), Limited Memory Manipulation (Can eat creatures/people and absorb part of their memories from their DNA/RNA), Acid Manipulation (Can spit blinding and extremely corrosive acid that can melt away all organic and some metallic material), Technology Manipulation (His Black Carapace allows him to directly connect his nerves to specialized machines, chief among them their Power Armor), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Forcefield Creation (Via Iron Halo), Weapon Mastery (Amongst all Astartes to ever live, traitor or loyal, Sigismund was arguably the greatest swordsman), Martial Arts (Sigismund was argued to be the greatest duelist of all Astartes to ever live, past or present), Matter Manipulation (Power weapons generate a field of energy around themselves that splits the bonds between matter, making it easier to break through targets), Vehicular Mastery, Durability Negation (Power weapons weaken the bonds of matter, making it easier to punch through armor), Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Telepathy, Soul Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Possession, Madness Manipulation, Corruption, Pain Manipulation (Possesses all the abilites of a regular Astartes warrior to a far greater extent) Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level, likely Solar System level (Widely considered to be the greatest warrior and swordsman of the all Space Marine Legions, and the greatest and strongest Astartes warrior who ever lived. Throughout the centuries of the Great Crusade, he was never once bested in duels against other Astartes, even defeating the likes of pre-Heresy Khârn, with only the Primarchs themselves, such as Angron, being capable of defeating him. During the Siege of Terra, Sigismund was chosen as the Emperor's Champion by Rogal Dorn, and personally fought against and defeated every single Chaos Champion that stood against him, even personally slaying over two dozen of them. Nearly a millennia later, Sigismund briefly contended with Abaddon the Despoiler, and even managed to wound him, but was ultimately easily defeated in the confrontation which ended his life. Abaddon believed that even in his old age, only the absolute best select few warriors from among the nine Traitor Legions could hope to contend with Sigismund, and that he only stood a chance due to Sigismund's age drastically slowing him down) Speed: At least Subsonic movement speed with at least FTL, likely Massively FTL+ combat and reaction speed (Much faster than most other Marines, the most highly trained of which are capable of reacting and processing information in nanoseconds. Battled with both Angron and Abaddon the Despoiler) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (As one of the absolute strongest Space Marines in the entire setting, he should be comparable to Marneus Calgar and Khârn the Betrayer) Striking Strength: At least Dwarf Star Class, likely Solar System Class Durability: At least Dwarf Star level, likely Solar System level (Can survive attacks from incredibly powerful foes, such as Khârn, Angron, and Abaddon) Stamina: Immense (Should be far superior to regular Marine, who can usually go two weeks with very little rest, food or water in high-intensity combat conditions) Range: Standard melee range, several meters with his sword, kilometers with Bolt Pistol Standard Equipment: Artificer Armor, Master crafted Bolt Pistol, Frag/Krak Grenades * Sword of the High Marshalls/The Black Sword: The Black Sword was a paragon blade of unknown provenance which took the shape of an ancient two-handed blade of lustreless black metal. The Black Sword was able to cut through stone and metal without effort or mar to the blade. In the hands of a warrior such as Sigismund, the Black Sword was deadly beyond belief, and alien warlords and mighty warriors without number fell before it. * Raptor Imperialis: The Raptor Imperialis was the early symbol of the Emperor and his fledgling Imperium during the Great Crusade. It was used as a badge of the Thunder Warriors, but over time was adopted by other armies such as the Solar Auxilia. Eventually as the Great Crusade wore on, the Raptor Imperialis became a special badge indicating that its owner fought alongside the Emperor himself. Sigismund, First Captain of the Imperial Fists Legion, bore it on the knee of his heavily-modified Mk II Power. Intelligence: At least Gifted (All Astartes have enhanced intelligence and a great deal of implanted knowledge. Beyond that, Sigismund is a legendary warrior, undoubtedly the greatest swordsman of all Astartes in all the Legions, and a great leader, strategist, and combatant in general, carrying centuries of experience in the worst battlefields of the galaxy) Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Imperium of Man Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Memory Users Category:Acid Users Category:Technology Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4